The Road Home
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Amy, Matt, Nora and Jeff struggle to keep their marriages and relationships in tact, in the aftermath of life altering events.
1. I Shall Not Go Quietly Into This Night…

Life:  
Sequel to "Matters of the Heart."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, that honor belongs to Vince McMahon. However, Michael, Carrie, Wes and Lisa are all figments of my imagination, while Penny is based on our family pet, Gina. :)  
  
Dedicated to one of my closest friends, thank you Debs for the encouragement to keep doing what I love. To everyone that has been reading this series from the beginning, thank you, it means alot to me. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. :-)  
  
p.s. the ending of one series, but the beginning of another. :)   
  
  
Chapter 1: I shall not go quietly into this night...  
  
Dressed in a dark, felt hat and suit, the young person intoned, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."  
"That's not how you say it!" Lisa cried, stamping her foot on the hard earth.   
"Yes, it is!" Michael argued, yanking off his hat.   
"Kids, why don't you play wedding instead of funeral," Carrie called out, from her stance at the kitchen door.   
"Yuck, I don't want to marry my sister!"   
"No, be the preacher I mean," his mother clarified, sighing impatiently.   
"But Daddy was watching this ugwy, bony guy.."   
"Yeah, they called him the crypt keeper," Michael crowed proudly.   
"Wes," Carrie chastised, folding her arms across her chest, a frown marring her smooth face.   
Wes looked at her guiltily, pulling the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator. "I thought they were asleep, honest!" he protested, his face peeking over the refrigerator door. Wes's head perked up as he heard the first low rumbles of thunder roll across the fast darkening sky. Carrie watched from the screen door, a smile on her face, as Wes dashed outside to swoop up his babies, feeling the first few large drops of rain fall onto his nose. Pulling up one child under each arm, they giggled in earnest.   
"Daddy, I'm ticlish," Lisa cried, writhing in his grip.   
"Well, we can't have you catching cold can we," Wes declared teasingly, as he looked up at the overcast sky in concern. Michael squirmed, finally getting out of his father's arms as they reached the porch. Michael was the first to tromp into the kitchen, watching as Carrie picked up the steadily ringing phone. Lisa tugged at Michael's damp shirt insistently, watched the myriad of emotions flit across Carrie's face.   
"What's the matter with Mommy?"   
"Daddy, Mommy's crying," Michael observed as Wes wiped his muddy shoes on the entrance rug. Hanging up the phone, Carrie turned her tear-stained face towards her family. br"Wes, there have been some emergencies within the Hardy family. We need to pack our bags and catch the next flight out to North Carolina, then Europe."   
"Europe! What happened?" Wes asked in concern, a feeling of dread knotting up his stomach.   
"We're going to see Unca Jeffy?!" the kids chorused happily.   
Wiping the tears from her face, Carrie responded, brushing a strand of light brown hair out of Michael's face, "Yes sweethearts, but something's happened..."   
  
The following morning:   
Matt dozed in the chair next to Amy's bedside, echoes of last night's conversation swimming around in his head.   
  
Flashback:   
"Dad told me what happened, and I got here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry." Feeling as dazed as Amy looked, he stared into her horror filled eyes. *I can't believe this is happening to her, to us.*   
"The house blew up Matt, I, I don't know what happened or what caused it. I feel terrible, Jeff and Nora.." Amy trailed off, dissolving into another fresh bout of tears.   
"Don't worry about that right now, please," Matt assured her. "Dad called the fire station and they managed to put out the fire."   
Amy's eyes widened, "Did they find out what caused the fire? It's, it's not arson or anything is it?" she asked fearfully, her thoughts once again going back to a darker time in her life. Reading almost automatically what Amy was thinking, Matt wiped the tears from her face tenderly, "No, no, it's not Jamie honey," he replied softly.   
"I, I can't believe all this is happening," her voice trembled.   
"I'm just so glad you're alive. If it wasn't for Penny..." Matt trailed off, his eyes growing a shade darker.   
"Penny! Is Penny alright?," Amy interrupted anxiously.   
"Yes, she's fine. Dad has her-and she is behaving herself quite nicely," Matt answered with a slight smile.   
Amy let her taut body go lax against Matt's. Alarmed, Matt wrapped his arms snugly around her, shielding her, as if she were a little child who needed protecting from a dark, dark world.   
  
Fast forward to the present:   
Waking out of a restless sleep, Amy cradled the tear saturated pillow to her chest, numb with shock as she stared down at her flat abdomen.   
"Honey?" She felt a warm, gentle hand encase her own.   
Startled, Amy turned to look into the concerned eyes of her husband. Matt frowned in concern as he noticed the haunted look in her eyes shift to indifference.   
"Any news on Jeff? Is his condition better?"   
"As soon as your plane took off, my cell rang and I knew that the airplane doesn't allow cell phones to be used in flight so.."  
Amy's voice catching, she demanded fearfully, "Spit it out Matt. What is it, is Jeff okay?"   
Only then did Amy really see the deep weariness and sorrow reflected in his eyes. "Jeff has lapsed into a coma," Matt replied dully.   
Amy's hand flew to her mouth in horror, "No, oh no!" Shaking her head emphatically, she wrapped her pale arms around Matt's now trembling shoulders.   
"I can't imagine my life without him in it Amy," Matt affirmed brokenly.   
"I know, neither can I."   
"I can't imagine my life without both my boys in it."  
Matt and Amy looked up to see the worn, tired and sorrowful face of Gilbert Hardy. "I lost my wife in a hospital such as this 15 years ago and I refuse to lose Jeff in the same manner," he replied, a fierce light in his eyes. "I know I don't pray nearly as much as I should, but you can bet your bottom dollar I've been praying earnestly for my youngest son-and both of you as well," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly. You two have a long road ahead, but you will make it."   
"I'm fine, really," Amy answered, waving her hand dismissively.   
Matt glanced worriedly at his father out of the corner of his eye. Realizing it was time to take his leave, Mr. Hardy quietly left the room.  
"Ames?" Matt began worriedly. "You're not upset because I'm not all weepy or anything are you?" Matt asked anxiously.   
As Jeff would say, with just a touch of sarcasm, " 'I know, but you're crying on the inside,' " Amy finished, managing a smile through her tears.   
Before either could continue, a soft knock on the door sounded, and before anyone could stop them, Michael and Lisa barreled through the door and skidded to a stop, gingerly giving Amy a hug. As much as she wanted to see her cousins, right now was not the time, as she felt her heart nearly break at the feel of Lisa's chubby little hands around her neck, the little hands that should have been her daughter's...  
"Come on munchkins, why don't we go get a donut from the snack bar," Wes suggested lightly.   
"Donuts!" the children chorused gleefully. Carrie sat down on the bed next to Amy, brushing back her hair. Carrie reached over and clasped Matt's hand, "How are you bearing up hon?" One glance into his haunted eyes was enough of an answer. "Sweetheart, may I speak to Amy for a minute?" she asked him soberly. Nodding his head yes, Matt closed the door behind him, only to catch a glimpse of Amy as she propelled herself into Aunt Carrie's waiting arms, shoulders heaving. Matt's first instinct was to run down the hall to an anxiously awaiting Jeff, tell him how Amy was handling the loss of their child, *or not handling,* Matt thought ruefully. With a heavy heart, the realization hit Matt brutally-there was no brother waiting down the hall to help him get through this, not this time.  
"What happef to cwousin Army?" Michael asked thoughtfully, chewing on his donut.  
"Don't talk with your mouf full?" Lisa admonished sweetly, picking at the crumbs on her plate.  
Swallowing hard, Michael re-stated his question, this time more clearly.   
"What happened to cousin Amy?"  
"Amy had a baby inside her, but it isn't there anymore," Wes answered truthfully.  
"Why not? Did it leave her stomach?" Michael asked perplexed.  
"Yeah, how come the stork twook it back?" Lisa demanded angrily.  
Wesley stared at his indignant, little daughter for a few seconds, then threw his head back in laughter.   
"What's so funny? I don't see anyfwing funny about the stork taking it back," Lisa exclaimed huffily, sliding out of her chair. All this time Michael had been staring at his little sister as if she had grown an extra head.   
"Don't be silly-the stork never gives babies back," he reprimanded Lisa.  
"Oh yeah, well maybe it would if it gave her the wrong baby," Lisa shot back, chubby, little hands on her hips.  
Michael's face fell, "Oh, uh well..maybe," he hedged, his brow creasing in thought.  
"Alright, alright, where did you here this nonsense about the stork?"  
" 'Dumbo,' " Lisa and Michael offered in unison.  
"Ohh," Wes groaned, "remind me to teach you some new hobbies when we get back home."  
As Wes and the children made their way back to the waiting room, Lisa sat down beside Matt and slipped her chubby, little hand into his, "Don't worry, the stork will bring the right baby to you and couswin Amy."   
Matt looked at her, a grateful smile crossing his sorrowful face, "Thank you little one," he said, wrapping an arm around the well meaning tot.   
"How is Amy handling the loss of the baby?" Wes asked instantly as Carrie made her way to the group, with long strides.   
Her face withdrawn, she replied soberly, "Not good." Matt's shoulders drew up in a taut line, as he buried his face in his hands. "Honey, she just needs time to heal, you both do. Be gentle with her, she'll come around," Carrie responded encouragingly.  
"But Amy's acting as if nothing ever happened-and I think, I think she blames herself for everything," Matt exclaimed helplessly, a hint of fear in his voice.   
"I know," Carrie answered softly, "but just be patient with her and hopefully she'll respond to you in kind. Things may get worse before they get better, but you two have been through just about everything together, don't doom yourselves to failure before you even give yourselves a chance." Aunt Carrie wrapped her arms around Matt's shoulders in a warm embrace.   
"You gave Amy this very same talk didn't you?" Matt accused with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
"You know I did," she answered matter-of-factly, with a smile of her own. Carrie squared her shoulders, the hardest was yet to come: neither one of her own young children understood anything about death, but that explanation would come soon enough.   
  
Two days later, in Europe:  
Nora sat at Jeff's bedside, exhausted. Just then she heard the door quietly creep open. Turning her aching neck, she fairly gasped in surprise as Carrie and Michael walked in.   
"Is Jeff sleeping?" Michael asked innocently.  
Nora smiled weakly, "Yes he is."  
"When's he gonna wake up?"  
Nora's face fell. "I, I don't know," she responded, her voice breaking. Even though Michael was only six, he had the distinct feeling something was drastically wrong.   
"Mama, what's wrong with Jeff, why is he hooked up to all those machines and tubes?" he whispered, an anxious look in his eyes. Alarm alighting Carrie's eyes, she sighed, the time had come.  
"Nora honey, I'll be right back, okay?"  
Sniffling, Nora nodded.  
Carrie took Michael's hand, opened the door and led him out into the hall. Leaning down in front of her young son, she asked, "Sweetheart, do you have any idea what death is?"  
"I think so," Michael answered slowly, "it's like when somebody goes to sleep."  
"Sort of, except they go to sleep forever."  
"Forever!" Michael's eyes widened. "Is that what will happen to Unca Jeffy?" he asked, in a frightened tone of voice.  
Carrie hugged her little boy fiercely, "Oh I hope not Michael, I hope not."  
"I better not tell Lisa," he said gravely, "she would just get all scared and do a bunch of girlie stuff. You know, like cry."  
Carrie grinned and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her son's ear, "It's alright to cry sweetie."  
"Oh, I know, just not too much, Daddy says so."  
"That's my little man," Carrie encouraged.   
"I like that-little man," Michael responded in earnest, a wide grin split across his face. "May I go back into the room with you? I want to tell Unca Jeffy to get well soon," Michael asked, his gaze intense.  
Slightly surprised at such bravery for a six-year old, especially after finding out what death is, Carrie reluctantly nodded her assent. Hand-in-hand, they walked back into the hospital room. A little frightened, Michael slowly made his way to the still form of Jeff Hardy, then he remembered his Momma's words, " 'My little man.' " Straightening his small back and shoulders, he took Jeff's larger hand in his own and bowed his dark haired head, "Dear Jesus, please make Unca Jeffy well. He's feeling pretty sick right now and nobody wants to have him sleep forever, especially him." Opening his eyes, he wrapped his small arms around Jeff's neck and whispered into his ear, "Don't sleep forever Unca Jeffy, I love you, please come back to us."  
Tears glittered in Nora's eyes as she watched Michael raise his head. A smile on his face, he briskly walked over to Nora and gave her a hug.  
"I think Unca Jeffy is gonna be a-okay."   
Nora nodded, "Thank you for praying for him Michael, I'm sure Jeff would appreciate it. Please tell Lisa and your Daddy hi for me, okay?" Nora requested, kneeling down as she gave him a hug.   
Michael nodded, "Okay. You'll call Mommy when he wakes up won't you?" he asked hopefully, looking up at her with clear, green eyes.  
"Yes, of course I will," Nora exclaimed giving Carrie and Michael an encouraging smile. Giving Carrie a hug, Nora thanked them for coming all this way to see Jeff.   
"It's no problem honey," she responded. Carrie stroked Nora's hair, hugging her, "He's going to make it."   
"Did the stork misplace your baby, like Amy's was?" Michael asked innocently.  
"Misplace my baby?" Nora asked, confused as she looked from Michael's face to Carrie's and back again.  
*Uh oh.* Uncomfortably, Carrie took Michael's hand, "That's something you saw in Dumbo honey," she replied quickly, giving Michael a hard look.  
Michael cocked his head in confusion, "But you said Amy's baby was missing.."  
"Missing?" Nora questioned, "what do you mean..?- no, oh no!" Nora exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "She lost the baby? Oh no, poor Amy, she and Matt were so looking forward to a little one all their own.." Nora trailed off, tears in her eyes.   
Michael stared at the two women in concern and confusion, "but the stork just lost the baby, that's.."   
He stopped suddenly and in a quiet voice, somberly asked, "The baby isn't really lost is it, the baby died didn't it?"  
At a loss for words, Carrie nodded her head slowly.  
Michael's face brightened, "But when babies die, they go to heaven and heaven makes babies all better. His tongue coming out, Michael thought hard, "Maybe, just maybe, they can have the stork deliver them another child?" He stared up hopefully at Nora and Carrie.  
"Well, that's true, but right now, I think they miss their baby too much to have another child right now," Carrie replied gently.   
A forlorn look crossing his face, Michael replied, "Oh."  
"It's a great idea honey, and they may take the stork up on that offer someday," Carrie answered with a reassuring smile. Putting an arm around his young shoulders, Mother and son walked out of the room. Shaking her head in disbelief, Nora quickly reached for the phone, "Hello operator, may I put in a call to Matt Hardy..."  
  
One month later:  
With a heavy heart, Nora watched through the plate-glass window as a lifeless Jeff lay on the pillow, his bright hair fanning out all around him. Nora really felt the need to talk to him, tell him about everything that had happened in the last month, even if he couldn't hear her. She couldn't help but smile though, at the scene before her:  
Wordlessly, Spike grasped Jeff's hand tightly. "I owe you everything buddy. You have become one of my closest friends and helped me to find the most beautiful woman in my life, Nidia. Don't cut out on us now big guy. We need you to stick around for the wedding. Spike chuckled lightly. Moving to stand beside the bed, Spike leaned down and whispered conspiratorially to Jeff's ear, "Of course, it might help if I ask the girl first," he finished with a grin. Wrapping his arms around Jeff in a gentle hug, Spike felt the tears pool in his eyes, "You had better come back to us man."   
Slowly, Spike dragged himself out of the room. Reaching out, Nora wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, "Keep praying for him Spike. Right now, I'm hoping that God doesn't need him as much as we do." Studying her pale face solemnly, Spike nodded.  
Beginning to feel the weight of the children, Nora rubbed her stomach distractedly as she walked into Jeff's hospital room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached for his hand, "Matt was here yesterday. He's been here several times to see you, but today he just broke down. It was just so heart-breaking, Amy and your father had to lead Matt out of the room, the two of them in tears as well. Matt needs you so much, we all do - I need you," Nora trailed off, her finger caressing his thumb.   
Trying to think of a brighter subject, Nora smiled suddenly to herself, "Our babies are growing quickly honey. It seems they have your strength too." Without warning, Nora felt fingers curl around her hand. She jerked her head up. "Jeff?!" she questioned hopefully, longing welling up inside of her.  
Slowly, Jeff's eyes fluttered open, "I missed you," he whispered hoarsely. 


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: The WWE and it's wrestlers are not mine. Vince and family have that honor.  
  
If anyone would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks. :)  
  
Thanks everyone for your feedback on this story. I really appreciate it. I know this has been a long time coming on this chapter. Thanks for the wait!   
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Back  
"Jeff!" Nora screamed in delight, throwing her arms around his neck. "Easy, easy, I'm a sick, fragile patient remember," Jeff replied, laughing lightly.   
Nora pulled back, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "I, I was hoping.. praying you would come back to me, to us," Nora answered, her voice cracking.   
Eyeing Nora's well rounded stomach, Jeff replied dryly, "It seems there is something you failed to tell me."  
"There are three things that I failed to tell you," Nora replied, an animated light in her eyes. "But for now, lets have Doctor Tapping take a look at you," Nora rushed on, her hand shaking in relief that he was awake.   
As she pressed the call button for a nurse, once again, Jeff took her hand, "I love you." Seeing how visibly shaken Nora was, Jeff pulled her to him, gently forcing her head to his chest.  
"I, I don't want to hurt you," Nora responded nervously, trying to force her head upward.   
"You're not, I'm okay, really," Jeff insisted.  
"I, I can scarcely believe it. I'm just trying to make sure that this isn't some kind of dream-that you really have come back," Nora replied, the love evident in her voice as she unconsciously traced her fingertips across his chest.   
"Good, I'm pleased to see you're awake," Doctor Tapping replied, relief evident in her voice.   
"Am I going to be okay Doc?" Jeff asked expectantly, attempting to sit up, as Nora quickly did the same.   
"With plenty of exercise and therapy, I believe you'll be just fine," the doctor reassured him with a smile.   
"Therapy?" Jeff asked, startled. "How long have I been out?"  
Nora looked nervously at Jeff, then the doctor, only to have her eyes rest back on Jeff's confused face.   
"A month," Doctor Tapping replied.   
"A whole month!" he yelled.   
"You need to calm down," the doctor reprimanded him gently, resting her hand on his arm. "Lying in bed all this time has atrophied all of your muscles, the most damage being done to the original points of injury: your neck and spine."  
"When's the soonest I will be able to wrestle again?"  
"Jeff, you can't.." Nora trailed off as Jeff stared at her, his face hard.   
"Several months. Eight, maybe nine months-minimum."  
Jeff sighed tiredly, "I'll go stir-crazy."  
"And I'll worry," a distressed Nora muttered under her breath.  
"May I speak to my wife in private please?" Jeff requested.  
"Of course." Quietly, the doctor slipped out of the room.  
Jeff comfortingly squeezed Nora's hand. "Let's not worry about my future right now," Jeff declared easily. Eager to ease her fears about his returning to the ring, Jeff wisely changed the subject.   
"Let's talk about Amy, Matt and my upcoming niece or nephew," Jeff said, childish excitement in his voice. "Is Matt here?" Jeff asked hopefully, "I'd really like to see him."  
Awkwardly, Nora answered, "Um, yeah, he's here." Uneasily, Jeff watched her leave the room. *Something's not right, I can feel it.*  
Hesitantly, Matt opened the door. "Jeff?" he half-questioned.   
"It's me, in the flesh," Jeff freely replied.  
"Jeff," Matt's eyes misted over, "I was so afraid I had lost you."   
Jeff had to coax Matt closer. "I'm not made of porcelain bro," he quipped, attempting to lighten the moment.   
Not wasting another precious second, Matt wrapped his arms around Jeff. "I love you baby brother," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "Don't ever scare me like this again!" he scolded. Jeff hugged Matt back gratefully, then frowned..  
"I didn't mean to," Jeff whispered in remorse.   
Pulling back, Matt looked his brother over carefully with a critical eye. "I know you didn't. You just had everyone, me, extremely worried."   
"How long have you been here?" Jeff asked.  
"Almost the whole month, except for when Amy.." Matt didn't let himself finish the sentence. Watching Matt swallow hard, Jeff now knew for certain that something was terribly wrong.  
Narrowing his eyes, Jeff stared at Matt. "Okay, spill. Something else has happened, what is it?"  
Matt ran a hand through his hair, as once again tears blurred his vision. "Jeff, I, I'm so glad you are still here. I told Amy I didn't know what I would have done if you didn't pull through."   
Jeff regarded Matt in contemplative surprise. "I thought you would be the one person to bear up for sure. I always figured you to be the strong one Matt."   
Matt shook his head, "I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for Dad and Amy," he trailed off.   
"Yes you would have," Jeff declared with soft assurance. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jeff gently asked, "Now what's really going on?"  
Matt offered a tiny smile, "You always could tell when I was hiding something."  
"Haven't fooled me yet," Jeff dryly quipped.   
"Amy, I.." Matt bowed his head, unable to continue.  
Greatly concerned, Jeff asked, "What, what's happened,?!"  
"We lost the baby Jeff," Matt replied quietly, unable to look up.   
Jeff's eyes widened in horror. "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry!" Jeff exclaimed. Leaning forward, he enveloped Matt in an embrace, at expense to his back.   
Almost instantly, Matt could feel Jeff tightly clench.  
Matt released Jeff, asking fearfully, "Jeff, what's wrong? Do you need the doctor?" Hurriedly, Matt reached for Jeff's call button. Jeff grasped Matt's wrist. "N, no," Jeff's voice trembled. "It just hurt-back spasms," he quickly explained through clenched teeth. Matt frowned, knowing that was the end of the topic, for now. "Matt, you have no reason to feel ashamed or guilty about losing the baby," Jeff firmly expressed, changing the subject.   
"But if I would have been there with Amy that night.." Matt trailed off in despair.   
Jeff started to lean forward, then thought better of it. "What happened that night Matt?"   
"Amy had to catch a flight back the night you were on the operating table.?" he rasped, his throat suddenly dry.  
Listless, Matt continued, "But when Amy reached our house, their was a gas leak and despite the fact that Penny saved her life, Amy lost the baby." Jeff's face paled, his heart plummeting into his stomach. All the words that refused to come out registered on his face. "Oh no, Amy is fine, physically," Matt reassured Jeff. "But, everything is different," Matt weakly finished.   
Softly, a young nurse opened the door, "I'm sorry Mr. Hardy, but visiting hours are over for the evening. You may visit Mr. Hardy again, starting at 8:00 a.m. sharp, tomorrow morning."   
"Get some sleep Jeff. I'll see you in the morning," Matt said softly. Holding tightly to Matt's hand, Jeff nodded.  
  
Early the next morning:  
Jeff looked up in surprise as Dad and Amy came into the room. He had last seen his Father shed tears when his Mother passed away, years ago. Yet Jeff couldn't help but marvel as Gilbert Hardy clung tightly to his youngest child, tears stinging his eyes. Raw emotion in his voice, he whispered, "I love you son."   
"I love you too Dad," Jeff replied, his own voice growing emotional.   
Jeff was appalled at Amy's appearance as she reached out to hug him. Deftly, he struggled to keep his emotions in check as he reached out to touch her face. "How are you doing Amy-Girl?" he tenderly inquired.  
"Better than you," she responded softly. Jeff almost smiled at her attempt at humor. Nonetheless, he didn't miss the sad smile on her lips, the dark circles under her eyes and her hollow cheeks. Jeff's heart ached for both Matt and Amy. *She's fighting depression while he's fighting guilt, and it is beginning to take a toll on their relationship.* Jeff was worried about her, but decided now was not the time to bring up the subject, unless she was going to bring it up on her own. *Not directly of course,* he thought mischievously to himself.  
"Physically, you are doing better than me," he countered, looking her squarely in the eyes.   
Amy's shoulders slumped, "Matt told you didn't he?"   
Catching the spark of anger in her eyes, Jeff hastily responded, "Yes, but at my insistence." Before she could argue further, Jeff continued, "Oh come on Amy, I can read Matt like a book and you are a close second. Talk to me," he pleaded.  
Setting her jaw, Amy returned his fierce gaze. "Trying to work through it." Jeff shook his head slightly. Jeff saw that stubborn glint in her eyes, he knew better. Suddenly, a large shadow filled the room as Vince McMahon walked over to Jeff's hospital bed. Grateful for the interruption, Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she and Mr. Hardy took a step back from Jeff.   
Gruffly he said, "I'm glad to see you're awake young man."   
"Mr. McMahon," Jeff gulped nervously. Gingerly, Vince shook hands with the still fragile younger Hardy.  
"Don't expect the WWE to be put on hold for you."  
"I realize that sir, I.."  
"But, do expect a place on the roster for your return," Vince added with a smile.  
Jeff beamed, "Thank you sir, I'm glad, very glad."  
Vince turned to leave, "Get well soon son," he added softly with a wink.   
"I plan on it Mr. McMahon, I plan on it," he proclaimed.  
Amy leaned down to give Jeff a kiss on the cheek. "Get well soon big brother." Managing her patented 1000 watt smile, she grasped his hand. "We'll see you in the morning." *It's nice to see her smile,* Jeff thought, as he watched her leave, not realizing just how much he had missed her child-like, warm smile until now.  
The next few days seemed to go buy in a blur as visitor after visitor stopped by to see him, many of whom were wrestlers. Therefore, Jeff was quite glad to see two more well known faces walk up to his bed. Stephanie leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.   
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Been better, but it feels wonderful to breathe," Jeff emphasized, smiling.  
"We were worried about you for awhile there," Paul casually stated. "Welcome back," he said softly, gently squeezing his shoulder.   
"Thanks, it's good to be back."   
Jeff smiled, "So, how is the pregnancy coming?"  
"We can feel it when she kicks," Paul proudly spoke up, tenderly resting his hand on Stephanie's growing belly.   
Jeff arched an eyebrow, "A girl?"  
Excitedly, they nodded.  
"That's great. I'm happy for you guys."  
"It seems you have quite a bundle of your own on the way," Paul said with a grin.  
"Yes, it seems so," Jeff replied with a thoughtful smile, his eyes following Nora as she walked into the room.   
Clearing her voice, Stephanie looked at her watch, "Uh, maybe we had better leave. Visiting hours are over in a few minutes."  
"Oh, hey guys, don't leave. Sorry about that. I hadn't meant to zone out for ya." Stephanie hugged Jeff goodbye. "You need your rest. I'm sure you have plenty to think about as well. We will have plenty of time to talk later."   
Paul grasped his hand, "Steph's right buddy. Just take it easy and get well soon, ya hear."  
"Will do," Jeff answered, smiling.  
Trish, Andrew, Al and Chris stepped into the room as Stephanie and Paul left. "I know we only have a few minutes, but I'm so glad to see you're awake," a considerably larger Trish stated worriedly, pushing Jeff's hair away from his forehead.   
"I've missed seeing you in the ring, partner," Andrew spoke up fondly, grasping his hand.   
"Same here."  
"How is the pregnancy coming along Trish?" Jeff asked.  
"Getting bigger by the minute," she laughed.  
"Hey Chris, how is Melanie doing?"  
"She's at home. She wanted to come, but there have been a few complications with the twins, so she is on bed rest," Chris hesitantly answered.   
"This early in the pregnancy?" Nora questioned. As soon as she opened her mouth, she regretted it. All too well, she new it was never too early, unconsciously rubbing her own full stomach.   
Easing her fears, Jeff reached for Nora's hand, "I'm sorry to hear that. Let her know we are thinking of her and I hope everything we'll be okay," Jeff responded genuinely.  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her."   
Al was the last to leave. Grinning mischievously, Al gave Jeff a hug and whispered into his ear, "What does everybody want.. Jeff!" Straightening up, Al said seriously, "Take care Jeff. I expect to see you in the ring soon."   
With tears in his eyes, Jeff responded, "Thanks Al."   
Spike came in just as Al exited. "Jeff, I'm so glad you are awake!" He gave Jeff a big bear hug.   
"Easy fellow, I'm no spring chicken!" Jeff laughed. "I hear a certain young man is planning on asking a certain young woman for her hand in marriage."  
"Who told you?" Spike demanded.  
"Well, I.. actually, you," Jeff answered, surprised at his words.   
"You heard me?" Spike asked in astonishment.  
"I, I can't really explain it somehow, but yeah, I guess I did."  
"In that case, will you be my best man?" Spike asked, beaming. Jeff opened his mouth to answer, when the Doctor stepped into the room.   
"I'm afraid that is all the visitors you will have tonight Mr. Hardy," she said with a smile. Spike pulled Jeff into a gentle hug and smiled congenially, "I'll expect an answer when you are feeling better."   
Jeff grinned. "Count on it." As Spike closed the door behind him, Jeff turned toward the doctor and asked, "When will I be able to start physical therapy?" Frowning, Nora looked back and forth between the doctor and Jeff.   
"Nearly anytime, but next week would be the best time for you to start. Right now, it is important your body's senses adjust to being alert."  
Jeff frowned. Impatient to get back in the ring, he responded, "I'm looking forward to the challenge."   
  
Late that night:  
"Amy, how long are we supposed to keep this up?" Matt asked, exasperated.  
"Keep what up?" she asked lightly, as they climbed into the hotel room bed.  
"Everything, like you're okay, that we're okay."  
"Everything's fine!" she snapped at him.  
Amy hugged her pillow tightly, her chest constricting.  
"Red, we need to start moving on," he sighed, resting his head against her bare back.  
"Move on! I'm glad you feel that way!" she snapped. "We.. I am responsible for the death of our child. Why risk having another one, only to have our baby die?!"   
"Amy, it's not that I don't care. We are both hurting, but not letting go is.." he searched for the right words, "even more destructive."  
Matt felt rather than heard, Amy bury her face in the pillow. He sighed, his own heart saddened by the tears that Amy was doing her best to muffle.  
His worst fears had come true, she blamed herself and him. *I wonder which one of us she blames more,* he thought bitterly. "It's just as well, maybe you need some time to yourself. Without me anyway," Matt mumbled. "Tomorrow morning, I am leaving to catch the first flight bound for Connecticut." 


	3. Sara!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, though front row seats would be great! :-)  
  
Persons' thoughts are noted with *'s.  
  
For anyone who may have been patiently waiting for me to write more, or not so patiently, lol, thanks!   
  
Chapter 3: Sara!  
  
Biting her lower lip, Amy grasped the pillow tighter to her chest. *He can't mean that?! Matt can't be leaving tomorrow!* Fear and uncertainty gripping her heart, Amy squeezed her eyes shut, willing sleep to come.   
Amy felt the bed creak as Matt slowly got out of bed. Pretending to sleep, Amy held her breath until the door closed quietly behind him. Jumping out of bed, she winced and squinted her eyes as the bright, morning sun momentarily blinded her. Hastily, she pulled her sunshine yellow robe around her and rushed to meet the elevator. Angrily, she slammed the polished wood doors with her hand. Moments later, she hurried down to the lobby in a pair of sweats, watching as Matt made his second turn through the revolving doors. Hurriedly, Amy followed him. "Matt, what possessed you to do this? Why are you leaving?" she demanded angrily.  
Dressed in blue jeans and his favorite red, flannel shirt, he whirled to face her. "Possessed me?! You have the nerve to ask! Why do you think I am leaving?! You barely manage two words to me. Yet, still, you won't let it go. I am lucky if I even receive a passionate kiss from you anymore!" he spat out.  
Livid, Amy lashed out, her hand connecting painfully with his face. Wistfully, Matt spoke up. "At first I thought perhaps a therapist could help us, but . . ." his voice trailed off. Pain flickered in his eyes. "I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do to help solve our problem, or if I can even do anything . . . it seems I am part of the problem. Anyway, I will be on the road for two months. I'll call you when I get the chance. Goodbye Amy." Matt, his strides long but his heart heavy, shook his head in despair. With sad eyes, Amy watched as he stepped into the yellow cab. She ached to embrace Matt and tell him she loved him, but her stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. As the cab roared off down the street, she hoarsely whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Early the next morning, in Connecticut:  
"Matt, I have been getting some ideas for you in another story line," Vince exclaimed excitedly, as Matt struggled to keep up with Mr. McMahon's fast pace. "Another story line? I liked the one I was in," he protested.  
"A ha, exactly. Was being the key word here. Amy is taking a temporary leave of absence, isn't she?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Um, yes," he reluctantly replied. 'At least, I hope so!'   
"Good! In the meantime, I have a new valet for you."  
"Whoa, what?! A new valet!"  
"Yes, must I repeat it?" Vince asked, an amused grin on his face. "I, I don't want a new valet!"  
Seeming not to hear him, Vince continued, "Matt, meet Sara."  
A petite, auburn haired woman let out a puff of air, momentarily lifting her bangs off her forehead. Her green eyes widened in astonishment. "Matt Hardy?! I had no idea!.."  
"Sara?" Matt stared at her, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. 


	4. Do You Dream of Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, but front row seats would be nice! :)   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
Chapter 4: Do You Dream of Me?  
  
Sleep deprived, Amy spent the next few days restlessly wandering Gilbert Hardy's house. Very depressed, she didn't know what to do. She missed Matt terribly, but knew deep down he was right, she needed the space away from him. Sighing, she looked out the window and stared up at the full moon. *He hasn't called since he left 3 days ago. I wonder if he is okay, or maybe wrestling just has his complete attention right now. That's what usually happens.* Ruefully, she watched as moonlight flooded the floor of their bedroom. Closing her eyes, Amy let her mind drift . . . 'Our room . . .*   
  
Flashback:  
Matt sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, "Red, you could   
be wearing a potato sack and I would still think you are gorgeous - inside   
and out."  
"Face it, I'm too much for you," Amy said, a saucy grin on her face.   
"Never!" Cupping her face in his, Matt's lips passionately claimed hers. Caressing his face with her fingertips, Amy fervently returned the kiss.   
  
Flash forward to the present:  
As her body relaxed due to sheer exhaustion, she whispered longingly, "Matt, do you still dream of me?"  
  
In Connecticut:  
Frustrated, Matt flopped back on the hotel bed. Taking a deep breath, he slid his hands behind his head. *This is not what I need right now. I need to speak with Amy, be with Amy, set things right.*  
  
Flashback:  
Quickly Nora turned away, biting her lip, as Matt gave Amy one last,   
lingering hug.   
"Now don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Matt whispered into her ear,   
a smile in his voice.   
"Mm hmm, " Amy nodded, unable to speak. I, I don't know why I'm getting so weepy, it must be the hormones," Amy mumbled weakly.  
Matt chuckled. "Take it easy on your mother little one," he whispered against Amy's stomach, patting it gently.  
  
Flash forward to the present:  
Troubled, Matt wearily got up off the bed and pulled open the curtain to reveal a full moon glittering back at him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and whispered longingly, "Amy, do you still dream of me?"  
"Amy, sweetheart."  
"Mmm," Amy mumbled as a gentle hand shook her shoulder. Wearily, she opened one eye, focusing on Gilbert Hardy. "Oh, Mr. Hardy!" she exclaimed jumping up, "I must have fallen asleep," Amy apologized.   
"You've been exhausted, you needed the rest. I hope you don't mind me waking you up, but you have a visitor who would like to see you."   
"Okay," Amy hesitantly replied. She couldn't refuse his gentle, imploring eyes. Slowly, she raised herself from the window seat and made her way to the drawing room. Quietly, Gilbert Hardy closed the doors behind her. Feeling trapped, Amy whirled around to see a timidly smiling Trish carefully watching her.   
"I'm fine!" Amy cried, exasperated.  
"Uh huh, you look fine. Shutting Matt and everyone else out," Trish quietly added.   
"How dare you!" Amy seethed.   
"Amy, look at yourself. It's not hard to see what has been happening. You and Matt have a wonderful relationship, and it's deteriorating before your very eyes. Don't let the two of you become nothing more than a memory," Trish pleaded.  
"Thank you Dr. Freud," Amy replied tartly.   
"Alright fine. If you are going to treat the people that care about you, like crap, I'm just wasting my time." Trish slowly wobbled to the door.  
"Trish," Amy pleaded. "Hey. I'm sorry. I know you are trying to help." Trish turned around, but not without difficulty. "I feel horrible inside," Amy continued. I have awful feelings of hate and anger towards Matt, and I don't know how to cope with them."  
Trish's eyes widened, "You're blaming Matt for this?"   
Amy hung her head guiltily. "I know it's not 'the right thing,' but the feelings come so easily," she confessed.  
Trish shook her head. "No, I should have known. Actually, I wondered about it. Matt looked devastated. The light, the fire, in his eyes died. Like yours, actually," Trish finished softly.   
Tears sprung up in Amy's eyes, "I know this has hurt Matt as much as it has me. I haven't made it any easier though by lashing out at him. In the past few weeks, I have said very little to Matt and any physical contact with him has been out of the question. I don't understand. We have been through so much, weathered so many storms, why can't we tough this out?"   
"That's just it Amy, you and Matt don't have to tough it out. Have either of you spoken to a counselor about any of this?" Trish asked in concern.   
Amy shook her head. "I thought, was hoping, we could work through this. So was Matt, but I don't know any more Trish." Helplessly, Amy collapsed onto the couch as Trish sat down next to her. Trish wrapped her arms around Amy, as she let the torrential downpour of tears fall.   
"Come on. Let's get you something to drink and then you need to speak to Ma.." Trish let out a gasp as a spasm clenched her stomach.   
Hesitantly, Amy pulled back. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Trish answered through clenched teeth.   
"Getting back to the subject at hand, why didn't you tell me about all of this sooner?" Trish chastised, trying to smile.  
"You know me," Amy answered wryly.   
"Yeah, a little too wel.." Trish let out a yelp.   
"Trish, I think we should get you to a hospital," Amy answered.   
"No, no I'm okay. Really. I have been having false labor pains all week."  
Suspiciously, Amy cocked her eyebrow, "How do you know they are false?"  
"Because last week, I went for a check-up and my doctor explained that I was having false labor pains," Trish replied irritably.   
"Alright, alright, just sit down, okay? It will make me feel better. Let me get you something to drink and I'll be back in a second."  
Amy leaned out the sliding glass door and asked, "Mr. Hardy, would you like a glass of ice-cold tea?"   
Mr. Hardy shook his head and smiled. "No thanks." Just then, a loud scream erupted from the drawing room. Instantly, Amy rushed back into the room, followed by a concerned Mr. Hardy.   
"I..am..going..into labor," Trish panted. 


	5. Blessing in Disguise

I do not own WWE, Mr. McMahon and family have that title.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Blessing in Disguise  
  
Characters' thoughts are in *'s.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I'll call the hospital," Mr. Hardy offered.   
  
"And I'll get the motor running," Amy replied, grabbing the keys out of her purse as she slung it over her shoulder. "I'm glad I decided to get dressed this morning," she muttered to herself as she and Mr. Hardy helped Trish out to the white Ford Taurus parked in the driveway.   
  
"Come on Amy, pick up." He rested his head against the pay phone in exasperation as Gilbert Hardy's voice sounded on the machine. "Amy, we need to talk. Please call me when you get the chance. I am staying at the Howard Johnson Inn, 903-856-7928." Matt paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."   
  
Amy drove to the hospital carefully, resisting the urge to speed. Amy frowned ruefully in concentration. *The point is to get us there safely. No point in driving too fast if we want to arrive alive.* Pulling up to the emergency entrance, Amy dropped Mr. Hardy and Trish off. After finding a parking spot, she quickly dialed Andrew's number on her cell phone. "Come on Andrew, pick up!" she cried, tapping her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. Slamming the phone shut in frustration, Amy jumped up out of the car and headed inside. Upon entering the emergency waiting room, Amy immediately searched for a sign of Mr. Hardy or Trish. Spotting Mr. Hardy filling out paperwork in a nearby chair, Amy rushed over to him. "How is she?" Amy worriedly asked, sitting down beside him.   
  
Mr. Hardy looked up. "The nurse helped her into a wheelchair and took her upstairs, to the birthing rooms. It appears the labor is real this time."  
  
Amy felt a smile tug at her lips. "You were eavesdropping?"   
  
Mr. Hardy shrugged sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself, too near the drawing room I guess.   
  
Amy couldn't stop smiling. "I feel like a grinning idiot," she whispered to Mr. Hardy.   
  
He patted her hand, "It wears well on you dear."  
  
Suddenly, the receptionist walked up to them. "Are you finished with the young woman's paperwork sir?" She turned her attention to Amy. "Because if you are, she is asking for you Ma'am."   
  
Mr. Hardy handed the receptionist the paperwork as Amy jumped up from her seat.   
  
"Were you able to reach Andrew?" Mr. Hardy asked.   
  
"Not yet," Amy called over her shoulder, "but I'll keep trying!" After receiving directions from the receptionist, Amy dashed down the hall and into the nearest elevator. Quickly Amy dialed Andrew's number again, but received no response. On a whim, she dialed Matt's cell number.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Matt! Thank goodness I was able to reach someone!"  
  
"Re, I mean Amy, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, I mean sort of. Trish is having her bab.." the phone cut out. "Crap! I forgot to charge the batteries!" All of a sudden, the elevator lights flickered out as it came to an abrupt halt. Hastily, Amy rummaged through her purse. *Good thing Matt bought this mini-flashlight for me!* She felt a pang of warmth mixed with hurt as she thought of Matt. Trish is right, I really do need to speak to Matt, I owe our him that much--and our marriage. "No time for musing right now Red, need to get yourself out of here," she mumbled to herself. Switching on the flashlight, she pulled open the emergency door, and a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She yanked the phone off it's hook, spoke rapidly to the other person on the line and pressed the red button for good measure.   
  
While waiting for the rescue crew, she bent down to retrieve the paper. Curiously, she unfolded it and began to read. "Families who have lost their unborn children, welcome. Talk about how you really feel. Others who have experienced what you are going through are here to listen and help. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call us at: 484-7481. Meetings are held on the third floor, room D1." *Maybe this is something that could help Matt and I both!* Trying not to set her hopes too high, Amy quickly stuffed the flyer in her jeans pocket. Then the lights flickered back on and the doors opened. Amy raced down the hall and into the birthing suite waiting room. Just then the doctor came out. "Doctor, is Trish alright?"  
  
"She has just started labor and it will probably be a few hours, at least, until the baby is born."  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"Not yet," Doctor Anderson answered.  
  
"But Doctor . . ."  
  
"You may see her as she nears the birth of her son."  
  
"Son?" Amy questioned in disbelief.   
  
"That's when she'll really need you," he said, with a slight crinkling around his eyes. "You betcha, when the time comes, you'll be notified," he reassured her. "Now, if only my wife would have needed me half as much as I needed her during labor." Turning, Dr. Anderson headed back to birthing suite.  
  
Doctor Anderson's last comment fell on deaf ears, as Amy nervously sat back down and tapped her fingernail against the cell phone. "Come on Matt," she muttered to herself.  
  
Matt flew down the hall to Andrew's dressing room and banged on the door. "Andrew, Andrew!"  
  
"What's all the ruckus about?" Andrew asked irritated, flinging open the door.  
  
"Trish is going into labor!"  
  
"Wha, what?!" Andrew's eyes widened. "You're kidding right, she's not due for another week."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Amy just called me." Andrew was as surprised that Amy voluntarily spoke with Matt, as he was about the revelation of Trish's legitimate labor pains.   
  
"Yeah, she called, but then her phone cut out." Matt frowned, "I hope she's okay."  
  
Andrew grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Tell Vince I have to take the next flight out of Connecticut."  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything," Vince said, striding up to Matt and Andrew. "I heard all of it. Take my private jet, Andrew. You'll get there much faster and will be sure not to miss anything," he added, clapping Andrew on the shoulder.   
  
"Wow, Mr. McMahon. Thanks!"  
  
"Think nothing of it." He grinned broadly. "I was very fortunate enough to see the birth of my children and wish for my extended wrestling family to see the birth of theirs, if at all possible. Clearing his throat, Vince's expression turned thoughtful. "Matt, if you want to go . . ."  
  
"No, that's okay Vince. I think it may be best if I wait a little longer."  
  
"But Matt, she called you," Andrew argued.   
  
"And I will call her back to make sure she is alright," Matt replied firmly. "Now go, do the same for your wife." Matt good-naturedly gave Andrew a light shove.   
  
Hurriedly, Andrew pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of people milling about the ticket counter. He scanned the heads until spotting a flash of red. "Amy!" he cried.   
  
"You're late," Amy said, flicking a glance at her watch.  
  
"I know. Rain and hail slowed us down. Is Trish alright? Did she have the baby yet?"  
  
"No, but we need to hurry." They rushed to the baggage area. "The doctor said Trish is going to need a Cescearian section."  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked as he grabbed his duffel bags.   
  
"The baby is turned around and will be born feet first. The only way left is to deliver the baby through Trish's stomach."   
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Andrew doubled his stride, in order to keep up with Amy's.  
  
"Yes, but we need to hurry." She threw Andrew's bags in the back seat and gunned the engine. "Better put that seat belt on," Amy advised. Tires squealed as she tore out of the parking garage.  
  
"How are you feeling, baby?" Andrew approached Trish, who was holding the sleeping babe in her arms.   
  
"Just fine."  
  
"I tried to get here as fast as I could," Amy apologized.  
  
"Believe me she did. My knuckles are still white from clutching the door handle."   
  
"It's just as good. Trish's voice cracked, " I just as soon not have you see the birth since it was a C-section." She stared down at the damp sheets. Amy took that as her cue to leave and quietly stole out of the room.  
  
"It's alright sweetheart. It doesn't matter. I just want you and the baby to be safe."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Look at me, hon." Almost painfully, she lifted her chestnut eyes to his face. "Don't be ashamed. You're my wife and you just gave birth to our beautiful baby! That's two blessings in one." Trish's full lips curved upward. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her upturned lips. "Now, what do we have the pleasure of naming this little one?" He turned back the tiny yellow blanket wrapped around the baby and gasped. "A boy! He looks just like me!"   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Oh, um yeah. He has your eyes."  
  
"His eyes are closed."  
  
"So, um, what did you name him, sweetheart?"  
  
"Good recovery Drew, but I thought we should name him together."   
  
Andrew scratched his chin. "Hmm, how about Alex then? I've always liked that name."  
  
"Alex." She rolled the word off her tongue. "That sounds like a nice name."  
  
"We can always call him cue-ball until he starts growing some peach-fuzz on his head," Andrew said with a grin. He rubbed the back of Alex's tiny pink head."   
  
"Alex it is . . . on one condition," Trish said. She whispered into Andrew's ear.   
  
Wrinkling his nose, he made a face. "Aw, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you must, but we don't have to tell him until he's an adult?" Trish offered.  
  
"Deal!" 


	6. It's Too Late

Vince McMahon and family own the rights. (sigh)  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 6: It's Too Late   
  
*******************  
  
"She named him what? You've got to be kidding me? Poor kid, he'll never live that name down. What do you mean I have a weird middle name too? I happen to like Nero. This is worse though. I seem to remember reading a book called Che . . . Hey! Alright, alright, I won't say anything. Geeze! Who told you anyway? Amy. Oh, really. Good. Oh, I gotta go. Nora, I mean, my physical therapist is here. Love you too big brother."   
  
Jeff's smile turned upside down as a weeping Nora dropped down onto the edge of his bed. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked.   
  
Jeff stroked her hair as she hiccuped the phrase out. "Monica-she called this morning. It's . . ." She mumbled a few words against his chest. Jeff's already pale face turned a shade whiter. Jeff shook his head. "No, that's impossible! Monica, she--that can't be right. The doctor--he has to be wrong too."  
  
"N, no, Jeff. It's too late." 


	7. Goodbye to a Dear Friend

I was very fortunate enough to see Erin O'Grady (I hear that was his real name) "Crash Holly," at a live WWF event (in the days before WWE) and enjoyed his performance immensely. Playing "Kissing cousins," with Molly proved to be a good distraction for both her and "The Hurricane." It was soo funny to watch. :-)   
  
Farewell, you will be missed.   
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 7: Goodbye to a Dear Friend  
  
******************************  
  
The yellow rose tumbled onto the casket with a soft thud, as it was slowly lowered into the ground. Monica tightened her fist around Chris's black jacket. "If only he would have fixed those brakes, then he wouldn't have slammed into that tree. Erin kept saying he was going to fix them, but he never got around to it and now . . ."   
  
"I know," Chris whispered against her hair.   
  
A faraway look settled into Monica's eyes. "He died on the way to the hospital. I didn't understand why he didn't pick me up for our date that night, until the police called."   
  
Chris tightened his hold on Monica's shoulder. "Come on, sis. We had better leave to head for the wake."  
  
"No!" she whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to leave him, Chris!"   
  
Chris enveloped Monica in a bear hug. "Honey, there's nothing we can do for Erin, now. All we have are the memories."   
  
Chris looked upward into the dreary rain-drenched clouds. "It appears you too mourn for our dear friend. Goodbye, Erin." 


	8. Only the Memories

**Chapter 8: Only the Memories**

"**_Thank you," Monica said, tears in her eyes, "for accepting me."_**

"**_No problem," Erin said softly. Taking her chin in his hand, he lightly kissed her on the lips._**

"Monica?" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Amy."

"I know it's hard, but you're not alone, okay? We're all here for you."

"I know. I appreciate it. It's just—I can't believe he's gone. I just talked to him four

days ago and then . . ." Amy wrapped her arms around Monica. Monica stiffened in her

grasp then slowly pushed her away.

"I, I need some air." Abruptly, Monica walked downstairs toward the courtyard.

Amy stepped back and sighed. Involuntarily, she slipped her hand into Matt's, who

had been by her side all morning. "I'm worried about her, Matt."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I know, but she'll pull through." Amy tugged on Matt's

hand and pulled him toward the porch overlooking the courtyard.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned against the metal railing to face Matt.

"The scariest part is I see myself in her."

"Go on," he urged softly.

"I've been avoiding you, and running from us. I'm sorry, Matt."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't help the situation."

"Now that we're even, I think it's about time we pulled out of our misery and begin

talking about it."

"Talk about it, why?"

Amy threw up her hands. "That's been the whole problem, Matt! We haven't been

talking about it. Just because we are on speaking terms doesn't mean we can just forget

about . . ." She swallowed hard, "Our loss and move on." Stumbling forward, she

launched herself into Matt's arms and wept.

"I miss her, Matt," Amy cried.

Matt wrapped his arms around her. "I know. So do I. Maybe we should talk to

someone--someone who's been through it just like us."

Monica looked toward Amy's distant figure. Her eyes blurred at the sight of Amy

seeking comfort in Matt's arms. She pulled out a cream - colored handkerchief, with the

initial 'E' embroidered in fancy green script, and stared at it. "Maybe something good

will come out of this after all," she sniffled.

"Maybe." She whirled around to see John Cena staring at her intently.

"What do you know and why do you care?" Monica snapped.

He ignored her question and pulled an orange handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here,

use this one."

Appreciative, she tenderly folded Erin's handkerchief back up and placed it in her

purse. "Thank you," she said softly.

p.s. bold and italicized letters other than title chapters, are character's thoughts.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 9: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

see chapter 1-7 for disclaimer info and italics represent character thoughts

Hand-in-hand, Amy and Matt made their way back inside and joined the other

wrestlers.

"Is Monica still outside, Jeff?" asked a concerned Trish.

"Yes."

Trish adjusted the 3 day old babe in her arms. "I'm just worried for her."

"So am I," a voice boomed. "I have no problems loaning my house and all, but I will

need her to be ready to wrestle as soon as possible."

"I'll be ready when you need me, Mr. McMahon." Everyone turned to stare at

Monica.

"Good. I'll make sure you will have a match next weekend."

Angrily, Jeff bit his tongue. If it wouldn't have been for his weak legs keeping him

confined to a wheelchair, he would have defended Monica against such a ridiculous

agreement. Monica, however, never tore her red-rimmed gaze away from Vince's

predatory expression .

"I can't believe she offered," Amy said with a shake of her head as Matt pulled out of

Vince's driveway.

"I don't think she is ready," Jeff ground out as Matt pulled into Jeff's driveway.

"No, Monica is not ready, emotionally," Chris said. "I'm going to call her when I get

home and try to change her mind."

"If she inherited that hard head of yours, I doubt it will be that easy," Jessica said,

smiling slyly.

Matt popped the trunk and pulled out Jeff's wheelchair. "Hey, I'll call you tomorrow,

okay Jeff?"

"Yeah, sure thing Matt," Jeff replied listlessly. He waved half-heartedly to Chris,

Amy, Matt and Jessica, as Matt pulled out of the driveway.

Nora wheeled Jeff into the house, then shut the door behind her. "Jeff, what's wrong?

Ever since Monica announced her quick return to wrestling, you've been

uncharacteristically silent."

"Nothing - I just . . . I want to get back to what I love!"

"I take it you don't mean me," Nora said coolly.

"You know I love you baby, but wrestling is my life."

"Well, maybe you should re-think your life, since three more are about to enter it,"

Nora stated as she half stalked, half waddled into the bedroom.

"The, three?" Jeff stammered. He wheeled into the bedroom and narrowly missed

running into Nora as she abruptly stopped.

She whirled around to face him. "I want you around to see _our_ children grow up,

Jeff."

"I, I will be."

"You can't guarantee that. I realize that now."

"I can't quit, Nora. I've worked too hard to throw it all away.

"So, you want to throw _us_ away?" Nora demanded, as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Well, what else is there for me? This is all I know."

"Jeff, you have a wonderful, creative mind. There is so much untapped potential inside

of you, use it." Jeff wheeled out of the room and slammed the door behind him, hoping

that this situation would fade into obscurity by the next week.

Howevever, by weeks end, the problems were just beginning. Monica paced the floor

of her WWF dressing room, wandering what she had gotten herself into. The past week

had flown by and her tears barely seemed to have dried on her pale cheeks before she

was headed back to the ring. Monica's heart shattered, emotionally, when her name was

announced over the loud speakers. **'_Erin would always be here with a warm hug, _**

**_passing his strength and encouragement to me.'_ **"This is for you, Erin." She raced

out to the ring and crouched down warily, wondering who her opponent might be.

The announcer bellowed, "And now Gina's opponent, John Cena!"

P.S. As a reminder, I created Monica's wrestling persona/name as 'Gina,' in this series. Thanks!


End file.
